


Ore no Sugardaddy

by BegundalBusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Menjelang musim dingin. Sepulang kerja, Levi bertemu dengan pria dewasa bermata unik. Siapa yang sangka bila seusai perang bersimbah keringat dan cecairan, ia menemukan Sugardaddy binal yang suka menunggangi pedangnya.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Ore no Sugardaddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sebagai catatan, fanfic ini dibuat jauh sebelum kita tahu bagaimana rupa Eren setelah dewasa. Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau Eren tidak memiliki rambut panjang di sini.
> 
> Dan, ya. Levi tukar tempat jadi bocah ingusan. Hehe.

Bulan temaram membulat. Sinarnya terang. Membelah lapisan tipis awan yang mengarak. Malam sudah larut. Desir angin membuat menggigil. Musim dingin hampir tiba. Tak heran bila hawa terasa menggigit. Jam kerja sudah lewat dua jam lalu. Lalu lalang mulai sepi. Meski begitu, tak jarang ada satu atau dua orang yang baru pulang usai mencari nafkah.

Levi keluar dari ruang karyawan dengan wajah datar. Hawa dingin segera menyentil permukaan kulit. Ia mendecih. Melirik tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya dibalut oleh seragam sekolah.

"Oi, Cebol!"

Seorang wanita melambai dari kejauhan. Sisi kanan dan kiri wajah terlihat kotor, penuh oli. Levi menoleh, menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" Wanita itu masih berteriak. Mungkin pilihan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah dan mengobrol dengan normal tak terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

Tidak ingin terlibat obrolan omong kosong, Levi memilih untuk mengabaikan. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celana. Wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu terkekeh lalu berteriak, "Hati-hati di jalan, Cebol! Awasi pantatmu dari _sugardaddy_ yang binal—HAHAHAHAHA."

Levi mendecih. Mengacungkan jari tengah yang disambut gelak tawa si wanita. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat dengan kening mengerut dalam. Sesekali mengangguk ketika bertemu dengan karyawan senior yang mendapat _shift_ malam.

Bekerja paruh waktu memang sangat berat. Terutama dengan adanya makhluk tadi yang bernama Hanji. Tak hanya sekali, Levi selalu diganggu. Entah dengan panggilan kasar atau bahkan menyuruh ini dan itu. Ya, semua ini terjadi karena ia masih remaja. Baru mengalami akil baligh yang lain dari remaja lelaki lainnya.

Tak heran bila banyak karyawan senior yang memanfaatkan kesenioritasan untuk menindasnya. Namun, bukan Levi namanya bila menyerah dan keluar dari pekerjaan. Tidak. Ia tahu betapa susahnya mencari kerja paruh waktu dengan gaji yang lumayan. Hanya di pom bensin inilah, ia mendapatkan gaji yang layak dan pekerjaan yang ia kuasai, meski harus berhadapan dengan si Tuyul Hanji.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Jalanan sudah lumayan sepi. Udara dingin semakin menyengat. Kepulan putih terlihat ketika napas berembus melalui hidung dan mulut. Dua telapak di dalam saku celana mulai terasa kebas. Sebuah mesin minuman terlihat beberapa langkah, tepat di depan warung makan yang remang. Sepasang kaki berjalan sedikit cepat.

Mata hitam kebiruan menatap satu per satu minuman. Teh hitam panas adalah pilihan pertama. Tak ingin mati kedinginan, Levi segera mencari koin di dalam tas. Belum sempat menemukan benda tersebut, seseorang sudah memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin terlebih dahulu.

Levi menoleh. Menemukan lelaki dewasa sedang berdiri di belakang. Sangat dekat, hingga ia dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Pria itu memiliki mata yang sangat indah. Hijau keemasan dengan binar yang unik. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Mau minum apa? Biar kutraktir."

.

.

.

.

Dahulu, Levi selalu dinasihati untuk berhati-hati kepada orang asing. Bunda Kuchel mengimbau agar ia tidak mudah menerima tawaran dari orang lain, meskipun bermaksud baik. Beliau selalu berkata, "Aku tidak mau anakku diculik oleh orang jahat."

Jika saja Kuchel tidak meninggal diusia yang cukup muda, mungkin ia akan menarik kata-kata tersebut. Justru kini anaknya lebih terlihat seperti orang jahat, dibanding korban penculikan.

Usai memandang dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, Levi menatap dengan datar. "Siapa?"

Pria dewasa itu terkekeh. Suaranya lebih berat, tapi tetap terkesan sedikit feminin. Dari segi penampilan, Levi menerka pria tersebut berumur sekitar tiga puluhan.

" _Ah_. Maafkan aku yang lancang ini," ujarnya lebih ramah. Tangan kanan tersodor ke depan, mengajak berjabat tangan. "Aku Eren. Eren Jeager."

Remaja yang lebih pendek mengangguk pelan. Meraih telapak tangan yang di luar perkiraan ternyata berukuran sama. Bahkan lebih ramping dari jemari Levi yang kasar dan panjang. Efek sering berkutat dengan mesin-mesin otomotif.

"Levi."

Eren mengangguk. Tak melepas genggaman tangan. Wajah masih tersenyum. "Jadi... mau minum apa?"

Decihan terdengar sangat pelan. Levi berusaha menarik tangan. Ia sedikit menengadah. Menatap sepasang mata kehijauan yang berbinar aneh.

"Teh hitam panas."

Beberapa detik, pria tinggi itu tak bergerak. Mereka bertatapan. Binar aneh terasa semakin mencurigakan. Eren mengangguk, melepas sesi jabat tangan dan memencet salah satu tombol mesin minuman. Sekaleng teh hitam keluar. Levi mengambilnya tanpa diperintah. Ia mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tepat sebelum melangkah, pergelangan tangannya sudah digenggam.

"Mau makan dulu?"

Rasa curiga semakin naik. Kening mengerut dalam. Sepasang mata menggantung dan penuh lingkar hitam terlihat menyipit. _Ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki ini_.

"Apa maumu, Paman?" Levi bertanya dengan nada sangat dingin. Seolah sedang mengajak berkelahi. Dagu terangkat sedikit, menantang. Jangan dikira, meski tubuhnya lebih pendek sepuluh senti dari pria dewasa itu, Levi jelas tak akan kalah dalam adu jotos.

Eren mengulum senyum. Ia berjalan mendekat. Sedikit membungkuk. Berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga dengan suara menggoda. " _Kau_..."

Mata hitam kebiruan sedikit membulat. Tubuh tinggi menjauh. Menatap dengan binar yang lagi-lagi membuat Levi merasa... aneh. Jika dilihat dari dekat, pria bernama Eren itu terlihat tampan. Garis wajahnya tegas, layaknya lelaki dewasa yang lain. Namun, entah hanya perasaan Levi saja, tapi ada guratan feminin yang terlihat. Terutama ketika senyum manisnya tersungging di wajah.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eren menarik tubuh remaja ke dalam warung makan remang-remang. Aroma alkohol segera menguar menusuk hidung. Sudah berkali-kali Levi melewati toko ini, tapi baru pertama kali ini ia masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di dalam toko terlihat sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang. Duduk berjauhan dengan minuman masing-masing. Eren menyeret masuk semakin dalam. Meja untuk dua orang adalah pilihan. Mereka duduk dalam diam.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan pakaian minim. Roknya pendek. Paha mulus terlihat, tak sanggup untuk membuat Levi menoleh barang sedikit. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pergi membawa daftar pesanan.

Eren tersenyum. "Dia cantik."

Remaja kelelahan hanya mendengkus. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi karena telah membawa anak di bawah umur ke dalam warung mesum, Paman."

Kekehan terdengar. Pria berambut _brunette_ memandang dengan tertarik. Udara di luar dingin, tapi aura mereka berdua terasa panas. Tak tahan, Eren melepas jas kerja sembari menatap remaja yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sering melihatmu melewati jalanan ini," ujar Eren memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Levi diam. Menatap lurus tanpa berkedip. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tidak," pria itu menjawab terlalu cepat. "Aku adalah pelanggan tetap di warung ini, jadi aku sering melihatmu."

Remaja berambut hitam hanya diam. Tak henti menatap dengan intens. Ia menghela napas. "Aku bekerja di dekat sini."

"Oh? _Part time_?"

"Ya."

Kepala bersurai _brunette_ itu mengangguk pelan. "Berapa usiamu, Levi?"

"Dua bulan lagi tujuh belas."

Eren tersenyum tipis. "Ulang tahunmu bulan Desember?"

Remaja tanggung mengangguk. Pembicaraan terhenti ketika pelayan seksi datang membawa pesanan. Satu botol _sake_ dan satu set makan malam diletakkan di atas meja. Gadis pelayan melirik Levi nakal sebelum membungkuk dan pergi menggoyangkan pinggul.

Eren terkekeh. Membuka tutup _sake_ dan menuangkan cairan ke dalam gelas. "Dia tertarik padamu."

"Aku tidak," jawab Levi. Belum menyentuh makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih menatap datar ke arah pria dewasa yang kini menenggak minuman.

"Lalu gadis seperti apa yang membuatmu tertarik, Levi?" Eren bertanya dengan kilat menggoda. Tangan tak berhenti menuang _sake_ ke dalam gelas.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Levi masih diam. Tak ingin menjawab. Ia hanya menatap. Memperhatikan tingkah pria dewasa yang terus meminum minuman beralkohol tanpa henti. Botol terasa ringan, Eren mendengus. _Sake_ sudah hampir habis.

"Kau mabuk."

Mata kehijauan bergulir. Binarnya semakin terlihat aneh. Ia menggeleng. Meletakkan gelas dan botol minuman. Dua tangan bersedekap di atas meja. Eren menatap dengan senyum manis menggoda.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Levi diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab dengan datar. "Tidak."

Sepasang mata kehijauan berkilat. " _Hmm_... kalau gadis yang disukai?"

Kali ini hening cukup lama. Mereka saling bertatapan. Pria dewasa semakin melebarkan senyum.

"Jadi...?"

Levi menjawab dengan santai. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis atau wanita."

Eren terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak."

Hening lagi.

Dua lelaki berbeda usia kembali berpandangan. Pria dewasa mulai terlihat gelisah. Ia berdeham. Berusaha mempertahankan senyuman manis. Salah satu tangan bergerak ke depan. Sangat perlahan.

Levi hanya diam ketika jemari dingin itu mengusap telapak tangannya. Eren berujar dengan napas panas. Nyaris seperti bisikan yang menggelitik indra pendengaran.

"Kurasa ada hotel di dekat sini."

.

. 

.

Selama enam belas tahun hidup, Levi belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan terhadap gadis. Dalam hal ini adalah ketertarikan secara seksual. Dulu, ia memang sempat menyukai gadis cilik bernama Isabel. Teman sepermainan di kala bosan. Mereka selalu bertemu di taman dekat sekolah. Bermain layangan atau kejar-kejaran bersama dengan Farlan.

Isabel adalah gadis yang tomboy. Selalu menggunakan celana, kaki dan tangan penuh luka, serta berambut pendek. Pertemanan itu hanya singkat, karena keluarga Ackerman harus pindah ke luar kota—di kota yang sekarang Levi tinggali.

Kisah cinta itu hanya sekadar cinta monyet. Ketertarikan biasa antara anak-anak. Setelah itu, putra semata wayang Bunda Kuchel sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa tertarik terhadap gadis seusianya. Bahkan wanita dewasa pun tidak.

Sampai suatu hari, saat Levi baru memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah atas. Ia merasakan mimpi basah yang pertama. Sebuah mimpi yang pada akhirnya membuat ia tersadar.

"Levi."

Remaja bersurai hitam itu sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh ke samping. Menemukan sosok tinggi Eren sedang menunduk, menatapnya khawatir. Binar gairah masih tercetak jelas pada sepasang mata kehijauan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di dalam _lift_. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Lengan saling bersentuhan. Pria yang lebih tinggi semakin mendekat. Ia menunduk. Menatap dengan mata sayu. Levi terdiam. Sentuhan pertama terasa sangat lembut. Mata hitam kebiruan menatap datar. Mengamati iris kehijauan dari dekat.

Awalnya hanya saling menyentuh. Perlahan, bibir basah beraroma _sake_ itu mulai mengecup dan mengulum. Sepasang telapak tangan yang dingin memegang leher panas. Jemari menggerus potongan _undercut_ dari remaja tanggung yang tenang. Eren mengerang.

Bibir pasif mengikuti dengan gerakan pelan. Levi tak kunjung memejamkan mata. Sibuk mengawasi wajah pria dewasa yang kini mengerutkan kening. Erangan terdengar lagi. Ciuman perkenalan berubah ritme. Tubuh yang lebih pendek bergerak lebih maju. Dua lengan terjulur ke depan, mengusap tubuh tinggi yang ramping.

" _Mnn_..."

Bibir beraroma _sake_ kini dikecup dengan bergairah. Pinggang ramping ditarik semakin mendekat. Tubuh berbeda tinggi badan itu saling menggesek. Eren meremas pundak tegap di hadapan. Mengerang tanpa henti ketika ciuman semakin basah.

 _Lift_ berhenti dengan bunyi _ting_ pelan, dua tubuh segera menjauh. Lantai dua puluh. Pria dewasa yang terengah keluar terlebih dahulu. Menggeret tubuh lebih pendek dengan buru-buru.

Gairah masih terasa panas. Salah satu pintu kamar dibuka dengan cepat. Dua insan lelaki masuk terburu. Debaman terdengar keras. Bibir kembali bertautan. Saling mengecup dan menghisap.

" _Ngh_ —Levih..."

Nama itu disebut dengan erotis. Membakar gairah remaja yang penuh stamina. Levi menggeram. Mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi semakin masuk ke dalam kamar. Lampu menyala secara otomatis. Eren melenguh sembari mencakar punggung lebar yang kini merengkuhnya.

Ciuman berhenti ketika Eren tersandung dan jatuh di atas ranjang. Napas memburu tak beraturan. Ia terkekeh. Memandang remaja bersurai hitam dengan pose menggoda. Sebelah tangan bergerak melepas dua kancing kemeja kerja, memperlihatkan kulit kecokelatan yang menggugah selera.

Levi terdiam. Gairah sudah menusuk ke ubun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan mimpi basahnya yang pertama. Mimpi menggagahi lelaki hingga kasur banjir mani. Ia mendengkus. Mengutuk mimpi erotis yang muncul tidak tahu waktu. Gairahnya justru semakin terpecut.

"Paman, kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak menerima posisi digagahi. Aku harus menggagahi," ucap Levi di tengah udara panas. "Aku suka menerkam dan mengontrol seseorang di bawahku."

Eren terdiam beberapa detik, lalu terkekeh. " _Well_ , kebetulan sekali aku suka dikontrol oleh seseorang. Kau suka menggagahi, aku suka digagahi. Bukankah kita serasi?"

Remaja bergairah mulai melepas satu per satu kancing baju seragam. Pandangan terkunci pada sosok pria dewasa yang—masih—telentang dengan pose menggoda. Ia mendengkus—lagi.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Paman."

Eren mengulum senyum. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunggu dengan sabar ketika baju seragam itu terbuka dan jatuh ke lantai berlapis karpet halus. Tubuh di hadapannya memang pendek, tapi memiliki porsi otot yang mengagumkan. Dadanya bidang dengan garis pundak yang lebar. Belum lagi guratan urat yang tercetak di lengan hingga telapak tangan.

"Kau yakin tidak berbohong ketika kutanya usiamu?"

Levi mengerutkan kening. Tak menjawab ketika Eren bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. Mengusap dada berlapis kaus hitam yang ketat.

"Usiamu baru enam belas tapi ototmu seperti orang dewasa," komentar itu diucapkan dengan nada mendayu dan sarat akan kekaguman.

Dengkusan terdengar. Levi mendorong tubuh pria itu agar kembali telentang. Ranjang berderit saat tubuh pendek memanjat naik. Mengurung pria dewasa yang kembali bergairah.

"Kau banyak bicara," ia mendesis. "Bukankah kau sudah tak sabar untuk digagahi?"

Eren menyeringai. Menarik leher remaja di hadapannya, lalu melumat bibir tipis itu dengan ganas. Dua insan bergairah kembali bercumbu. Lebih ganas dan panas. Erangan terdengar. Satu tangan sibuk membuka kancing kemeja. Buru-buru, hingga salah satu kancing terlepas dan menggelinding ke atas ranjang.

" _Ummh_..."

Desir aneh terasa nikmat ketika telapak tangan kasar mengusap kulit kecokelatan. Bulu-bulu tipis meremang. Tubuh tersentak ketika tonjolan kenyal disentuh dan digoda.

Eren mengerutkan kening. Membuka mulut hendak mendesah, namun terhenti ketika lidah basah menyusup masuk. Membelai dinding, mencari titik nikmat.

" _Mnghh_!"

Mata kehijauan membelalak. Nikmat terasa ketika lidah basah berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat di dalam mulut. Saliva keluar dari celah bibir. Mengalir tanpa rasa malu. Decapan terdengar menambah esensi percumbuan. Dua puting yang kenyal berubah tegang, keras.

" _Mmm_ — _puah_!"

Ciuman berakhir dengan benang saliva terhubung di antara dua bibir. Eren menatap sayu. Napas terengah. Ia mengelus pundak lebar yang mengurung.

Levi menghela napas panjang, lalu mendengkus. " _Hoo_. Pria dewasa sepertimu ternyata mampu membuat ekspresi seperti wanita."

" _Mmhmm_... dan apa kau siap menggagahi pria dewasa yang mampu mendesah seperti wanita?" Eren tersenyum menggoda. Tak sadar telah membangkitkan sisi liar dari remaja kebanyakan birahi.

"Tak kusangka kau suka membuka kaki seperti wanita. Apa kau suka menjadi _submissive_ dan dikontrol olehku?"

Senyum menggoda tak pudar. Napas masih sedikit memburu. Eren menjawab dengan nada mendayu. "Tidak juga. Terkadang aku juga ingin mengontrol— _hmm_... seperti menunggangimu?"

Levi mendengus. Membiarkan sepasang tangan sedang mengusap dada bidangnya.

"Menunggangiku? Itu bukan kontrol, tapi binal," ucapnya dengan lirih. "Kau tidak bisa mengontrolku. Aku kuda gila yang senang menjatuhkan penunggangku, _cowboy_."

"Kita lihat saja. Aku tetap _sugardaddy_ -mu. Kau harus menurut pada _daddy_ ," Eren menjawab dengan kilat menggoda. "Atau _daddy_ akan mengikatmu di ranjang sebagai hukuman."

Levi mengangkat alis. "Asalkan pinggulku tetap bisa bergoyang dan menyodokmu, aku tidak peduli."

" _Hmm_...," Eren bergumam sembari menjilat bibir, menggoda. "Lalu kapan kau akan menyodokku?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Levi menunduk. Melumat puting keras dan mengisap kuat. Mata kehijauan membelalak. Erangan panjang terdengar. Surai hitam diremas. Berusaha untuk menjauhkan kepala itu dari area dada.

Dunia terasa berputar. Gairah semakin membumbung. Dua puting diisap dengan kuat bergantian. Dalam hati, remaja tanggung berharap muncul susu yang segar seperti cerita erotis yang pernah ia baca di internet.

" _Angh_!— _unhh_!"

Desahan manis terdengar sepanjang sesi isap, kulum, dan gigit puting. Tubuh tinggi bergetar tanpa henti. Nikmat merasuk sampai ke pori. Tak sabar untuk segera digagahi.

Eren membuka mata. Menunduk dan mendapati surai hitam bergerak di atas dada. Tak henti mengisap sampai putingnya terasa perih. Ia mengerang. Celana sudah sangat sempit dan basah. Kesabaran mencapai titik terendah. Levi tersentak ketika tubuhnya digulingkan dengan mudah.

Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat pria dewasa itu cukup mudah untuk mengambil alih. Kini, tubuh pendek nan kekar sedang ditunggangi. Eren tersenyum puas. Menatap dari atas seolah berkata: _Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan menunggangimu_.

Levi mendengkus. Membiarkan pria dewasa yang kini sedang menggoyangkan pinggul. Menggesek selangkangan mereka yang masih tertutup lapisan kain. Geletar nikmat segera menyengat ubun.

" _Uhh_... kau sudah keras, Levi," keluh Eren tak henti menggesek gundukan celananya. Merasakan kehadiran gundukan lain yang berukuran lebih besar. Kening mengerut curiga. "Serius, kau yakin masih enam belas tahun?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat lebih tua darimu."

Eren berhenti bergoyang. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa masalahnya."

Decakan terdengar. Eren sedikit mundur. Kini duduk tepat di atas paha Levi. Ia menunjuk gundukan besar yang sedari tadi menjadi target gesekan. "Barangmu di sini lebih besar dari bocah pada umumnya. Jelas saja aku ragu."

"Bocah pada umumnya?" Levi mengulang salah satu kalimat yang terdengar salah. " _Hoo_. Jadi sebelumnya ada berapa bocah yang menjadi sasaran tungganganmu, Paman?"

Wajah dipenuhi semburat merah. Tak ingin menjawab, Eren justru membuka kancing celana. Penasaran sebesar apa bentuk asli dari gundukan Levi. Celana seragam ditarik ke bawah. Menyisakan dalaman hitam yang membuat geli.

"Lain kali, pakai dalaman terbaikmu, Nak," kekeh Eren. "Masih beruntung aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan model dan tipe dalaman remaja. _Boxer_ boleh, tapi jangan yang kumal."

Levi mendecak. Menatap malas dan datar, menjawab sinis. "Ya. Lain kali, beritahu aku kalau kau ingin digagahi, Paman. Agar aku bisa memakai _boxer_ terbaikku."

Pria berambut _brunette_ terkekeh geli. Ada semburat merah yang muncul di wajah. Malu-malu tapi sangat mau, sepasang tangan kembali bergerak. Menarik turun _boxer_ hitam yang sedikit kumal.

Mata kehijauan terbelalak. Kemaluan panjang dan besar terpampang di hadapan. Urat-urat menonjol di sisi. Bulu-buluan dipangkas rapi dan tidak terlalu lebat. _Cover_ mungkin memang lusuh, tapi bagian isinya sangat mumpuni dan tak mengecewakan.

Kemaluan digenggam dengan telapak tangan. Kening Eren mengerut. Merasakan keanehan. Ia menengadah, menatap Levi.

"Bukankah tadi barangmu sangat keras?"

"Salahkan seseorang yang mengomentari _boxer_ lusuhku," jawab Levi tanpa minat. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Baru sadar bila lampu menyala dengan remang.

Eren mendecak. Turun dari atas pangkuan. Membuat remaja bersurai hitam menoleh. _Acara menggagahinya selesai?_ batin Levi.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan komentar, rongga basah sudah menelan kemaluan. Mata hitam kebiruan membelalak. Desisan terdengar menahan nikmat. Eren mengulum dengan teknik yang luar biasa. Entah sudah berapa kemaluan yang ia cicipi.

Pedang _letoy_ kembali mengeras. Eren berhenti mengulum. Tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga dengan usahanya. Liur dan cecairan membasahi bibir. Berkilat ditempa cahaya reremangan. Kemaluan masih digenggam. Licin penuh liur.

Levi mendecih. Kenikmatan yang membuat pahanya bergetar mendadak lenyap. Ia menunduk. Mendapati Eren sedang mengamati kemaluannya yang keras mengacung.

"W-Woah, keras da— _ghhk_!"

Mata kehijauan melotot ngeri. Surainya diremas kuat. Ia melirik ke atas. Menemukan Levi sedang terpejam dengan kepala menengadah. Merasakan nikmat ketika kemaluannya menusuk mulut sangat dalam. Diremas kerongkongan yang menyempit.

" _Ghh_..."

Geraman terdengar sebagai apresiasi. Eren memejamkan mata. Napas sesak. Cengkeraman pada helai rambut terlepas. Ia segera menjauh. Mengeluarkan kemaluan keras dan sangat basah dari mulutnya.

" _Uhuk_!— _uhuk_!—kau gila?! Kerongkonganku sakit!"

Levi menunduk. Menatap pria dewasa yang sedang terengah dengan liur membasahi bibir dan dagu. Ia menelan ludah. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik kepala bersurai _brunette_ itu ke selangkangannya lagi.

" _Ah_ , ya. Maaf," ucap Levi sekadarnya. "Apa itu membuat gairahmu hilang?"

Hening. Warna merah terlihat lebih pekat. Antara kekurangan oksigen atau malu.

"T-Tidak...," jawab Eren lirih.

Mata hitam kebiruan berkilat. " _Hoo_... dasar Kuda Binal."

"Berisik!"

Menutupi rasa malu, pria _brunette_ kembali fokus pada kemaluan perkasa. Jilat, isap, dan kulum. Naik dan turun. Kocok-kocok enak. Levi menggeram. Mengusap surai yang lembut. Memberi kode bahwa ia menyukai isapan yang kuat.

Beberapa menit, sesi _blowjob_ berlangsung. Gairah semakin tinggi. Eren mendesah ketika puncak kepala kemaluan yang keras menyundul titik nikmat di dalam mulutnya.

"Paman— _ghh_..."

Eren menghentikan kuluman dengan bunyi _slurp_ panjang. Ia menarik napas. Dada bergerak naik dan turun. Mencari napas sebanyak mungkin. Bibir yang sedikit bengkak, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Panggil namaku, Levi."

Remaja tanggung menatap dengan kilat gairah. Bibir tipis bergerak, menyebut nama dengan suara sedikit serak. "Eren..."

Pria dewasa bergetar. Ia melempar kemeja ke sembarang arah. Celana kain berwarna hitam dibuka dengan buru-buru. Levi memandang tak sabar. Ingin membantu tapi segera urung ketika melihat Eren menggeleng.

Celana kain bergabung dengan kemeja. Hanya tersisa satu kain yang menutupi area selangkangan. Dalaman hitam segera dilepas. Kulit cokelat berkeringat terlihat begitu menggoda di bawah temaramnya lampu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi melihat tubuh lelaki yang memiliki pinggang ramping dan bongkahan pantat yang bulat.

Kuda binal ingin berperan menjadi _cowboy_. Eren kembali menunggangi. Ia mendesah panjang. Menggesekkan kemaluan tegak dengan benda besar yang basah.

"Kau keras, Levi..."

Gesekan semakin tak terkendali. Bunyi becek terdengar menggoda. Eren menunduk. Meraba dada bidang yang masih tertutupi kaus hitam. Bibir tipis dicari dan diraup dalam ciuman panjang.

Cumbuan berlangsung singkat. Baik Eren maupun Levi, keduanya sama-sama diambang kesabaran.

Tubuh tinggi duduk sedikit menungging. Menyorongkan bokong ke belakang. Mata kehijauan menatap binal sembali mengisap tiga jari. Tangan kanan bergerak meraba area belakang, sementara tangan kiri bertumpu pada dada bidang.

Eren melenguh. Kening mengerut ketika telunjuk basah mengusap kerutan di belakang dan memaksa masuk. Raut wajah tak nyaman terlihat jelas. Levi diam memperhatikan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, dua jari menyusul masuk. Rasa tak nyaman berubah menjadi nikmat.

" _Ahn_... Levi..."

Tiga jari bergerak masuk dan keluar. Bunyi becek semakin terdengar. Eren menggigit bibir. Merasakan nikmat ketika kemaluannya masih menggesek dan lubangnya diisi tiga jari.

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba terbagi. Tiga jari yang kasar dan sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, menyentuh area bibir. Meminta tuk dibasahi. Mengetahui maksud dari Levi, ia segera mengisap tiga jari tersebut. Membasahi. Menggoda dengan lidah.

Merasa cukup, Levi mengeluarkan tiga jarinya. Tangan terulur menggoda bagian belakang. Menarik paksa jemari lain yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Lalu menusuk masuk dengan telunjuk yang panjang.

" _Anggh_!"

Eren mendesah panjang dan keras. Kepala menengadah. Sensasi diisi dengan jemari lain yang lebih panjang membuat tubuh bergetar.

" _Hoo_. Lubangmu sudah lembut dan basah," komentar Levi. Memasukkan dua jari lagi dan mulai mengocok. "Kau sudah menyiapkan lubangmu sebelum menyapaku?"

" _Mngh_!— _ahh_!"

Tak ada jawaban. Eren mengangguk dan mendesah. Meremas kaus hitam dengan kuat. Pinggul bergerak mengikuti ritme kocokan. Nikmat terasa hingga membuat kemaluannya berkedut senang.

"L-Levih— _ungh_ —s-sudah... m-masukkan..."

Lenguhan panjang terdengar ketika tiga jari keluar. Pria dewasa menunduk. Helai cokelat berkeringat dan menempel pada kening. Ia menjilat bibir. Memposisikan tubuh dengan nyaman di atas Levi.

Kemaluan panjang dan keras diraih, digesek pada kerutan yang berkedut. Saat proses penyatuan berlangsung, mereka terus bertatapan. Eren gelisah. Sedikit tak nyaman hanya berpegangan pada kaus. Seolah paham, Levi mengulurkan tangan. Memberikan pegangan yang diinginkan kuda binal.

Dua tangan saling menggenggam. Ujung kemaluan melesak masuk. Remaja tanggung menggeram. Eren membuka mulut, menahan desahan ketika pinggulnya turun. Sensasi dimasuki dengan perlahan membuat ia tak tahan dan menengadah. Memutuskan kontak mata.

Mata terpejam. Mulut terbuka dengan liur menetes dari sela bibir. Desahan panjang penuh kenikmatan terdengar, bersamaan dengan kemaluan keras yang berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

"Eren— _hhhh_...," Levi mendesah tertahan. Mengeraskan rahang ketika dinding lembut di dalam sana menjepit dan meremas-remas. " _F-Fuck_ — _ghh_..."

Tubuh ramping bergetar. Eren menunduk. Kembali menatap pasangannya yang terbaring dengan keringat mengucur. Sensasi bangga memenuhi dada. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mulai bergerak. Naik dan turun.

Levi menunduk. Menatap kemaluannya berulang kali ditelan oleh lubang basah yang menggigit. Desah napas memenuhi kamar hotel. Panas luar biasa menyelimuti dua insan yang sedang mengejar kenikmatan. Gerakan Eren semakin lama semakin cepat. Kuda binal berubah menjadi _cowboy_ ganas jejadian.

Geraman terdengar. Umpatan dan kata-kata kotor meluncur menambah panas. Dinding rektum akan mengetat setiap kali Levi mendesis dengan umpatan kasar.

" _Ahh_!— _ahh_!— _mnhh_!—Levih!"

Keringat mengucur dari kening. Mengaliri seluruh tubuh yang membara karena gairah. Eren mulai mendesah nyaring. Pinggul bergerak semakin keras. Bongkahan pantat yang kenyal menubruk selangkangan. Sesekali ia akan bergerak berputar sembari mengetatkan otot rektum.

" _Agh_!— _shit_!"

Levi mengerutkan kening. Nikmat luar biasa terasa ketika dinding lembut itu terus menyempit. Tak tahan hanya diam saja, ia cengkeram pinggang Eren. Lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan sangat cepat.

Mata hijau terbelalak. Kepala menengadah. Jemari meremas kuat kaus hitam yang mulai kusut. Levi bergerak semakin cepat. Merojok lubang basah yang mengetat. Rahang mengeras, menahan desahan. Tubuh ramping menegang bersamaan dengan otot rektum yang bergetar.

" _ANGH_!"

Desahan terdengar lebih nyaring dan keras. Titik nikmat berhasil ditumbuk. Levi menarik tubuh ramping di atasnya dalam dekapan erat. Dua kaki melebar, pinggulnya menyodok lebih cepat. Menumbuk titik nikmat berkali-kali.

Eren menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Memanggil nama Levi dengan nyaring. Memuji kemaluan besar yang sedang merojok lubangnya. Mengeluarkan komentar binal. Memecut _cowboy_ yang sebenarnya.

" _Ahh_!— _ahh_!—nikmat—Levih!—Levih!"

Levi mendecih. Masih dalam posisi memeluk, ia mengubah posisi. Merebahkan Eren di atas ranjang yang panas. Kaki jenjang dibuka lebih lebar. Remaja penuh birahi menyodok lebih cepat.

Ranjang berderit sangat heboh. Pria berusia tiga puluhan mendesah seperti wanita. Memohon untuk disodok lebih kuat dan keras. Kemaluan yang tegang mulai terlihat membiru. Menahan letusan kenikmatan.

Liur menetes dari sudut bibir dan akan segera Levi jilat sepenuh hati. Mata hitam dipenuhi oleh gairah. Nikmat terasa membuat dunianya berputar ketika pertama kali menggagahi seorang lelaki. Pinggul tak berhenti bergerak. Sesekali memutar, menambah keketatan lubang basah.

" _Mngh_!—L-Levih!—s-sebentar la— _ahh_!— _ahh_!"

Levi menjawab dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir yang bengkak. Gerakan semakin di luar kendali. Ia menunduk. Memeluk tubuh ramping yang tak berhenti bergetar. Kemaluan yang merah menggesek permukaan perut berotot. Eren mendesah hingga serak. Kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, setelah sekian lama berhubungan dengan remaja lain.

Tubuh pendek yang kekar didekap sangat erat. Klimaks datang bersamaan. Eren menjerit dengan tubuh gemetaran. Menumpahkan letusan sperma pada perut berotot yang masih mendekapnya.

Remaja tanggung mendesah berat. Mengumpat beberapa kali lalu menumpahkan cairan ke dalam lubang yang berkedut-kedut. Keduanya bergetar merasakan sensasi klimaks yang hebat.

Napas memburu. Uap panas terasa menyengat meski pendingan ruangan sudah menyala. Tubuh licin karena keringat. Levi menyangga tubuh. Menatap sosok pria dewasa yang kini memandang sayu. Eren tersenyum tipis. Menarik wajah berkeringat di hadapannya dalam kecupan singkat.

"Keberatan bila mulai hari aku menjadi _sugardaddy_ -mu?"

.

.

** OMAKE **

Ranjang sudah tak berbentuk. Bantal ada di lantai. _Bedcover_ nyaris terjatuh. Selimut penuh bercak cecairan dengan bau menyengat. Dua insan sedang bergelung di tengah puing-puing medan perang. Napas masih memburu. Keringat baru terlihat di sana-sini.

Eren bergerak menyamankan diri. Tidur berbantalkan lengan berotot. Ia menoleh ke samping. Bergelung manja, memeluk tubuh tanpa kaus hitam. Mengusap dada bidang berkeringat.

"Eren."

" _Hmm_?"

Levi menunduk. Memperhatikan surai _brunette_ yang menempel pada lengan dan dadanya.

"Bila tadi kau bertemu dengan remaja lain, apa akan tetap berakhir seperti ini?"

Hening.

Tak beberapa lama, suara kekehan terdengar. Eren bergerak lebih dekat. Ia menoleh. Menumpukan dagu pada dada bidang.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Levi memandang intens. "Kenapa?"

" _Hmm_... karena aku tertarik denganmu sejak dua minggu lalu di depan warung makan _plus-plus_. Kau pulang hanya dengan kaus ketat dan celana seragam. Wajah dan tanganmu masih kotor dengan oli," Eren menjawab tanpa sadar. Membongkar rahasianya sendiri. "Sejak saat itu aku selalu mampir ke sana, menunggu sampai kau pulang dari tempat kerja."

" _Hoo_. _Sugardaddy_ -ku ternyata tidak hanya binal tetapi juga berbakat menjadi _stalker_."

Semburat merah itu muncul dengan sangat cepat. Eren memalingkan wajah. Menutupinya dengan telapak tangan. Tak ingin membiarkan Levi mengintip barang sedikit.

Tubuh tinggi itu bergerak menjauh. Memilih untuk berbaring di pinggir ranjang. Membelakangi remaja tanggung yang perlahan bergerak mendekat. Lengan kekar dan berotot mendekap dari belakang. Leher jenjang yang ikut bersemu, dikecupi.

" _Naa_ , _sugardaddy_. Siap untuk digagahi lagi?"

Eren menoleh. Masih bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum menggoda. Berkata dengan nada paling erotis.

" _Mmhmm... Can I ride you, now_?"


End file.
